


You Always Talk in Purple

by justa_demon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justa_demon/pseuds/justa_demon
Summary: Emotional trainwreck. Proceed with caution!





	You Always Talk in Purple

He packed his things, frantically shoving them into his schoolbag and proceeded to exit the classroom, of course, waiting for his bestie. The blond boy got out of the room pretty soon. Making their way down the narrow corridors and down the stairs, their laughter was echoing through the entire building, but they didn't ever mind the annoyed looks they were getting from the other fellow students. Exiting the school and heading towards the nearby bus station, the pair didn't have a single care in the world. Smiling and occasionally threatening someone with their death, Alois Trancy was the temperamental one. He loved Phantomhive with a passion, as a best friend, obviously. He was head over hills for another boy, but at the same time he didn't want to identify as being gay. At least not for now, he unfailingly reminds that to himself. Mediocre marks, but an ability to get what he wants and talk his way out of awkward situations he himself creates, are the main traits of this sixteen year old.

Phantomhive, the smart one, as the other classmates had always called him, he loves to tell bad jokes to his best friend, Alois, to make him laugh out loud. This boy's demeanor makes him seem unapproachable at the first glance, but once you get to know him, he is a complete sweetheart. Never bothered by what others said or thought about him, he lived his life the best he possibly could, up until this very moment. Didn't have had a crush, didn't even kiss, didn't have an interesting story, you know, just the occasional mischief: eating chocolate at three AM without his parents knowing.

"Jokes aside, do you have worries in regards to the exams? I mean this year is almost done and I know that you have been struggling a lot." The dark haired boy's question got Trancy off guard. 

"Now, now, Ciel, you're such a killjoy! I am very well aware of the fact that the exams are next week, but I must assure you," his face got closer to the other boy's ear, he whispered: "I don't give a single fuck!" Alois distanced himself from his best friend, giggling and waving to him because the two boys were living at opposite ends of the city. "See you tomorrow!" Ciel heard the distant good bye from across the street. He shook his head and laughed to himself: 'Shithead.' 

Plugging his earbuds in and blasting the music, Ciel hopped on the bus and watched as the well known scenery told its story in front of his eyes. The weather was getting warmer and warmer as the oh, so awaited days of summer neared.

His steps hit the pavement outside the block of flats he resided in. With a loud creak, the heavy front door opened. He tried to press the small and shiny button on the inside of the lift. It read 'number four- Phantomhive Vincent'. He pressed again, expecting the doors to close. Again and again and another couple of times, just to make sure that it didn't work at all. Sadly it still didn't. It appeared to be broken. The teenager cursed under his breath as he took the stairs up until he reached the fourth floor. As soon as he got inside the apartment, still panting, a message popped on the display of his phone.

"Can you please help me with the English assignment due tommorow? Pretty pleaseee! Don't let me down, Phantomhive :P"

He sighed. The boy got used to helping his best friend, even if it meant that Alois would eventually fail his finals. Ciel took it as a form of exercise.

"You know that you already owe me your life span of chocolate." His slender fingers rapidly typed the answer.

"Love you lots!:3"

Ciel hated that he couldn't say no to his friend, but he was somewhat happy that he still had him. Ever since they met, Ciel felt at home by Alois' side. He couldn't help but think about him and his weird yet efficient way in luring others in doing his tasks. The question still lingered in his mind: what could possibly be the distractions Alois has to face when it comes to doing his assignments in time?

-

The rest of the week passed by just like the tender wind that was blowing outside. The day of the exam brought with it stress and anxiety. Phantomhive kept his cool, he learned everything and did his extra work, as per usual, he would get a great result. He was more worried for Alois and his unproductive procrastination 'problem'. Maybe if he didn't give in into helping his friend with the assignments...

"Chill out, Ciel. Your frown is practically making you have a unibrow!" Blondy wrapped his arm around Ciel's shoulders. "It will be okay, have faith. You worked hard for this-"

"Alois, I am worrying for you." He quickly cut off his bestie's encouraging speech. "How come you aren't nervous? You didn't learn a thing, pumpkin head! And I, the stupid servant of your royal highness' ass, did your homework! If you fail, it will be entirely my fault!" Arms crossed on his chest and a death glare indicated the rather angry state of the boy.

"It is indeed kind of cute, the way you worry for me more than for your own self. Trust me, I will pass this and finally the summer vibes will cure your tensed shoulders. Man, you really need a massage. Good luck, Hivey!" Ciel hated that nickname. He couldn't believe how careless his friend was. He got in the classroom only followed by a persistent feeling of guilt.

Swaying his ass inside the building, Alois entered the classroom he was placed in by a teacher. He was worried sick, just didn't want Ciel to panic even more than usual. If he could do one thing extremely well, besides manipulating people, it was hiding his own feelings. On the outside, he could be wearing the biggest smile and on the inside feel like dying. 

The pens started to move graciously on the sheets of paper, questions read and answered with ease, time wasted on several tries to reformulate certain phrases, yet when the teacher announced the end of the test, Phantomhive couldn't be more proud of himself. A sudden thought bloomed in his mind. He grabbed his bag and rushed out of the classroom, stumbling over the doors threshold.

As easy as the subject had been for Ciel, Alois was struggling. He didn't even know what some of the words meant and he felt like his dislexia was kicking in. He couldn't properly focus, a certain someone was clouding his vision. Between huffs and puffs and various attempts to cheat, the time ran out and tears could not be stopped from rolling down his rosey cheeks. He was officially dead. 

'Should have listened to Phantomhive, for once.'

Alois got out of the classroom the last. As soon as he saw his friend waiting for him in the corridor, he jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly, muttering soft apologizes:

"I am so sorry. I should have listened to you- I - I just want you to know that it is not your fault, Phantomhive. You were only your usual kind-hearted friend that I am lucky to have."

"Come on, Aloe." Ciel smiled patting his bestie's back. "Give me your answers so I can approximatively calculate your mark. Want to go to that café you like? The one nearby the Park?"

"Aloe? Café? Hivey, I don't deserve someone like you." He dried away his tears with the sleeve of the purple sweater he was wearing. "I say we better go."

The two boys entered the rather silent place and sat at their usual isolated table, their nostrils flooded by the exquisite tea and coffee smell. Alois tilted his head on his forearm, slightly touching the table with his chin. He couldn't help but notice how his fried was slightly blushing while trying to figure out his result. Maybe Ciel was just all worked up from the energy he consumed during this exam.

Ciel, on the other hand, could clearly hear his heartbeat thud in his ears, not knowing why. It was that stupid hug, wasn't it? The numbers and the questions mixed up in his mind and his eyes kept on watching Alois' pouty face from the other side of the table.

The bell attached over the doors frame rang with a gentle sound. A tall, black haired man entered the café, eyes like amber and strong arms covered just by a plain, white shirt. He was two years older than the boys, a well known junior from a school with bad reputation.

Alois' eyes lit up. It was his fault that he couldn't even focus on his bloody finals. Ciel turned his head when he noticed the blond one's reaction.

"Something wrong, Alois?" 

"N-no, there's nothing, just thought that I saw him somewhere before, don't mind me." Alois grinned, repositioning himself into the chairs backrest. He for sure saw him in his dreams, on that social media platform, in his own mind and the worst of all, he saw him... during the exam. Why was he so silly? To fall in love with someone who didn't even know that he existed. Stupid boy, failing his finals.

Ciel had his suspicions for a few moments, but then reminded himself that first of all, Alois is not gay, and second of all, he would be the first to know if his bestie fell in love with someone. Right?

-

Another week had passed and the results were finally announced. Ciel got the best marks, but Alois was almost the last one from his class. He failed. That wasn't the only bad news for the day. When they received the results, Alois' parents decided that their son couldn't keep up with the rest of the kids from Weston Highschool. They decided to transfer him to St. Andreas Highschool. The worst school they could have ever chosen. Ciel tried to convince them otherwise, that it was just an accident, but ultimately, he couldn't change their mind.

The boys only had one last summer to get used to the idea of their paths being separated.


End file.
